


困兽5

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 奴隶锤x国王基





	困兽5

洛基是被疼醒的，下腹的坠痛感像是一把小刀刀刀割着子宫，身上的被子盖的严严实实的，出了一身汗，里衣全部湿透了，头发软软的贴在脸颊两侧，嘴唇抿着。偌大的床铺就他一个人，想本来想翻个身却发现自己没有力气了。他能感觉到自己肚子里的孩子还在，母亲和婴儿奇异的联系，他总能清楚的知道那个小生命是喜是悲，不过现在两人都处于极其虚弱的状态，婴儿惶恐的不安的在告自己母亲他的疼痛。  
洛基勉强睁了几次眼睛被晃的头痛，索性接着装睡。  
“别装了，我知道你醒着。”海拉故意搬了一个凳子摆在洛基床头，一身黑色的长裙挡住了光线，墨绿的肩带，长发随意搭在肩头，群里穿了一双草绳编的凉鞋，看起来极其不搭。  
海拉一屁股坐在洛基床头，脚踩在木质的台阶上，“我可是请了最好的医生，给你用了最好的良药啊，都不谢谢我吗？”  
洛基瞥了她一眼，转头不去看她，不怒自威，“作为一个大臣，面见国王这么随意不是太无力了吗？”  
海拉一笑，答非所问，“你怀孕的事，我知道了不算，那个奴隶知道了不算，就算整个皇宫的人都知道了，也不算，”海拉突然站起来，掐着洛基的下巴说道，“要生下来才算，这个孩子就是你和奴隶私通的证据，我怎么舍得让他死了，他应该在你被玷污的子宫里长大，从你肮脏的产道里降生，一辈子和耻辱为伴，整个阿斯加德的人都会知道他的父亲是谁。”  
索尔被关在了王宫地牢里，大大方方坐在地面上，四周一片漆黑，墙壁湿哒哒的像是糊了什么不知名的液体，只有头顶有一个小方格的窗口，透进了微弱的光，地牢非常狭小，索尔甚至腿都伸不开，只能盘腿坐肮脏的在地板上，仿佛就像在自己家里一样那么自然，吃着不知道什么做成的食物。  
突然他哈哈笑了一声，引的门口守卫啪啪拍了几下密不透风的铁门，骂骂咧咧了几句，索尔猛的把手里的食物丢在了地上，自己是从什么时候开始习惯了这种卑贱的生活的！  
自己曾经和那个人拥有一模一样的生日子，受人尊敬，万民敬仰，自从他的父亲兵败，一切都颠倒了，他甚至觉得那个人窃取了本来属于自己的东西，一切都颠倒了。  
本来只是为了羞辱他的，自己在这个人身上浪费了太多时间了，诡异的是他有了自己的孩子，这种羁绊不应该存在，索尔微微皱眉，自言自语，“不该存在的。”抬头举起手掌抬头迎着刺眼的一束阳光看过去，仔细观察手掌的纹络，突然心口绞痛了一下，血液不可控制的从口腔，鼻子里溢出，心口的生理疼痛越来越剧烈，腹部像是压了一块石头，看到的手掌渐渐变成了红色的，突然像是无数针刺一样血液从眼角滑落，眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
“你疯了吗？”海拉刚接到了消息就赶了过来，看到索尔整个人七孔流血死在了地牢里，直想抽眼前没脑子的女人两个耳光。“洛基就算再虚弱，兵权照样在他手里，我说白了无非就算他的一个奴才，你现在杀了索尔，把他逼急了，他可什么事情都能做出来。”  
艾玛两只手的握在小腹处，手指紧紧抓在一起，不停的在原地打转，用手指捂着鼻子，“那洛基的孩子呢，你说好了要把他拿掉的。”  
“那是为了控制他，”海拉低吼了一声，压低了帽兜，“一无所有的人才最可怕，现在两个筹码已经被你弄丢了一个，稳赢的棋盘眼看就变幻莫测了。”  
艾玛皱皱眉头，跺了两下脚，一甩胳膊走到索尔身边，试探着摸他的脉搏，她记得给她药的人说过，这种药药效不是很快的，怎么死的这么夸张。  
索尔手指一动，一抬胳膊抓住了艾玛的脖子，捂着嘴把她拖到墙角。  
海拉竟然像是松了一口气，“就知道你也没这么容易死。”不动声色的挡在门口，“所以？你这是要逃走吗？”  
“逃？为什么要逃？你们的国王把我给睡了，不打算负责任吗？我还想着做“王后”呢！”索尔痞痞的一笑，依旧没有正经样子，“而且我想逃走什么时候不行，为什么偏偏选择最难的时候走。”说着眼睛打量着海拉，“恕我直言，这个国家最能打的怕不就是你了吧？”  
海拉满意的点点头，眼神里满是兴奋的光芒，多久没遇到对手了，所谓的洛基也不过是个躲在王权背后的小丑，没有那个王座他什么都不是，“所以，把这个漂亮的小姐还给我吧？”  
“还给你？她可是要毒死我的，就这么完好无缺的让她回去了，不合适吧。”  
海拉愣了一下，从腰侧抽出一把匕首，迎着艾玛恐惧的目光走了过去，艾玛支支吾吾的不敢说话，眼泪从索尔指缝里流了下去，眼睛睁的老大难以置信的看着海拉一步步向自己走过来，拿起匕首，划开了自己的脸。  
海拉满意的把吓晕的艾玛拖到一边，回头对索尔说了一句，“祝你好运。”  
索尔擦擦脸上的血，又把手上的血摸到了脖子上，歪头想在衣领上蹭蹭，却又把脖子上的血蹭到了领子上。所幸自顾自的开始吃随便什么的东西，

 

洛基一连在床上躺了三天了，早上侍女刚把窗帘打开的时候阳光晃的眼睛疼，脸色苍白，像是很久没外出的病人，眼神却出乎意料的灵动。斜靠在床头，随手翻了翻枕头旁边的公文，视线快速在一页页细小的字体上扫过，手指厌烦的敲打着床边，身体的疼痛并不影响他处理事务的能力，反正连续几天了，内容都如出一辙。  
几乎所有的大臣都在请求自己杀掉那个下贱的奴隶，证明清白，勉强有几个趋炎附势的看起来是把不准索尔的地位，不敢随便下结论，害怕洛基事后反扑报复自己，还处于观望状态。  
洛基揉揉眉心，掀起被子一角准备下床走动走动，墨绿色的睡袍下摆已经皱巴巴的了，露出了胸口的皮肤和小腿，白的似乎有点病态。突然没来由觉得烦躁，顺手把手边的公文扫在地上，坐在床边上不出声。侍女被突如其来的的动静吓了一跳，赶紧快步走到洛基面前，轻手轻脚收拾了东西，半蹲着走到一边，不敢抬头，悄悄站在一旁不敢出声。  
洛基示意她出去，直起身子揉了揉酸痛的腰，慢慢挪到窗台，看着外面，摸摸自己的肚子，孩子还小，几乎什么都感觉不出来，“如果我要把他生下来呢？”洛基突然说了一句，似乎是对着身后。  
“你怎么知道我要说这个？”索尔大大方方坐在桌子上，翘着二郎腿，拿起桌子上的点心吃了起来，身上满是灰尘和肮脏的血迹，黑红相见的盔甲也几乎看不出来颜色了，头发上也沾满了泥，金色的长发看起来都打结了，胡子拉碴的，“饿死我了，牢房里的伙食可不怎么样啊。”  
“都说了是牢房了，你还想怎么样？”洛基依旧没有回头，不动声色的说道。  
“你还没回答我的问题。”索尔突然严肃了起来，“你怎么知道我为什么来。”  
洛基觉得也实属难得了，不由得笑了出来，能从这家伙嘴里掏出一句像样的话，“除了仇人怀了你的孩子，还有什么值得你殚精竭虑想了一夜还大早上跑过来。”说着一转身眼神扫了一眼索尔又重新坐回了床上，两条腿耷拉着，微微曲背，颔首看着自己的肚子不说话。  
索尔显然对这个眼神很不满意，大大方方走到床边，脑袋直接躺在了洛基腿上。洛基也不拒绝，手指顺势摸上了他的额头，拍拍索尔的脑袋示意他抬抬头，把脖子下面的碎发顺在了一边，调整了一下坐着的姿势让他躺舒服一点儿。  
“如果我说不要呢？”索尔突然睁大眼睛死死盯的洛基，仿佛在寻找一个答案，甚至他自己都察觉不到的无助，洛基心里顿时抖了一下，一瞬间他觉得躺在自己怀里的男人有点儿可怜，手指僵在那里，半晌才声音略微哽咽的反问，“那你会强迫我吗？”  
“不会，”索尔盯着洛基泛红的眼眶，快速给了答案，完全没有经过任何思考。话音刚落索尔似乎是懊恼的躺会了洛基的腿上，才发觉早已注定的事实，自己又何必多此一举，想想都觉得可笑，自己抓耳挠腮想了一晚上，天还没亮就偷偷跑出来，就是为了商量一个既定的结局吗？  
索尔身上的泥和血迹都蹭到了雪白的床单上，腿甚至还在洛基软软的被子上蹭了蹭，洛基却全然不在乎，依旧用手指顺着索尔打结的长发，另一只手甚至试探着摸到了索尔粗糙的大掌上，不敢太过亲近，却每次都试探着越过那条界限。  
索尔反手紧握住了洛基的手指，一阵暖流从手指传到了全身，肚子里的宝宝似乎都安静了，“那我该怎么做？”声音粗糙低沉，似乎是说给自己听的，“我该怎么做？”  
“我也不知道，”洛基轻飘飘说了一句，看着窗外，“该怎么办呢？”  
“三个月前，我和陛下在花园里，当时已经傍晚了，当时，当时我已经准备回去了，后来我发现王随身携带的一把小匕首没有带走，再回去的时候就发现这个男人在……在。”艾玛脸色通红，眼角全是泪水，甚至用袖口擦擦眼角，哽咽到说不出话来，头发看起来微微散乱，一身浅绿色修身长裙，omega特有的武器被运用的淋漓尽致。  
“那个匕首还在吗？”法官咳嗽了一声，眼睛扫了好几遍才看清楚眼前的法律条文。  
“在的，”艾玛赶紧把匕首放在侍卫手里，侍卫转交给了早已经衰老昏庸的法官手里。  
“好了，下一个。”法官瞅了几眼匕首，甚至抽出来看了看，奈何老眼昏花，索性放在了一边。  
艾玛走下来的时候对着站在一边，手上脚上被铐了无数锁链的索尔一笑，眼角上调，眉毛都快飞到天上了，索尔却无动于衷的冷笑了一声，冲她比了个中指。  
一个个所谓的“目击证人”来回叙述真真假假的自己和洛基那点儿事儿，索尔打了个大大的哈欠，抬头直视面无表情的洛基。这人真怪，每天就一个表情不累吗？索尔的思绪已经不知道飘到哪里了，还是床上的时候好，哭哭笑笑的，这么看就和雕塑一样，好看归好看，就是没了灵性。  
洛基不是察觉不到下面异样热切的眼光，只是早就懒得管了，反正也管不了，索性摆了个舒服的姿势随意让他看，手指握着椅子上的扶手，认认真真听着每一个人的供词，突然就听到了索尔的名字。  
“索——尔？”法官艰难的读着索尔的名字，颤颤巍巍的翻了一页纸，“那么，你承认你所犯的奸**污阿斯加德国王的罪行吗？”  
话音一落索尔噗嗤一声笑了出来，感受到在场人异常愤怒的眼神之后才收了声，“哈哈，我，对不起，我就是，咳咳，”索尔突然正色，“我承认，我与阿斯加德的王，洛基·劳菲森确实有私情，不过我没有强奸任何人，我们两情相悦~”索尔轻佻的加了个尾音，刚说完就被身边的侍卫反手扇了一耳光，整个大厅都安静了，范达尔抽出匕首抵在索尔脖子上，阻止了正要控制场面的其他侍卫，洛基下意识握紧了扶手，身体前倾。  
“轻薄吾王者，该碎尸万段。”范达尔咬牙说出这一句话，强有力的呼吸喷在索尔脸上，手指紧了又紧，最终还是把匕首放回了腰间。  
老法官见状松了一口气，一直不动声色的海拉突然插了一句，“既然你已经承认你所犯的罪行，那么该宣判了……”洛基甚至连话都来不及插一句，脑袋嗡的一声，不对，事情不应该是这样的，昨天自己明明告诉过他要怎么说的怎么……  
“等等，”索尔突然打断了海拉的话，直视着这个女人的眼睛，“我承认了，不代表我接受宣判，我要求——”  
在场人的目光再次被索尔吸引。  
“比武审判。”

你就这么想让所有人都觉得你很下贱吗？  
你想我不想

“你怎么回事，你硕大的脑袋被马蹄子踢了吗？”洛基伸手想打索尔一巴掌，索尔却没有躲，反而迎面受了一掌，洛基有点儿不知所措的怔在了哪里，楞楞的缩回了手，低着头紧张的攥着匕首，反复摸刀柄上的纹络，手上还残留着余温，心里却慌了起来这和预想的不也一样。黑色的外袍拖在肮脏的地板上，里面是一套深绿色的修身长袍，精瘦的身体几乎遮住了一半的阳光，帽兜垂下来挡着半张脸，一绺不合群的发丝垂在外面。  
“嗯，这个牢房还不错，”索尔煞有介事的点点头，拳头撑着下巴，看着石质的墙壁，一面墙上甚至高高开了一个窗户，风吹进来还挺舒服的。索尔岔开腿坐在地上一堆干草里，盔甲看起来干净整齐了不少，头发也认真梳理过，比上次见他的时候精神了许多，洛基心里感叹了一句，“这次这个好多了，果然比武审判就是不一样。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个，”看不清他的眼睛，但是焦躁的语气在索尔听来莫名的很受用，即使他自己察觉不到，嘴角的微笑也掩饰不了。突然一把把洛基扯在自己怀里，强迫他跨坐在自己腿上，哑着嗓子，“那你想说什么？”  
“让你承认是我的男宠有那么难吗？他们不可能杀了我，但是比武审判海拉会宰了你，像宰一头让她恶心的肥猪一样，她会不惜一切代价毁了我。”洛基深绿色的眼睛盯着索尔，深藏的恐惧暴露无遗，手指关节泛白，轻轻颤抖，揪着索尔的领子，强忍着怒火，压低声音说道，“我不觉得你很伟大，你只不过是个蠢货。”  
“那么你呢？你怎么办？”索尔突然惊讶于自己脱口而出这样的话，“你就这么想让全世界人把你当成个贱货吗？”说着松开了钳制在洛基腰上的手臂，脸上一瞬间变幻莫测，一种混乱的感情在蔓延，自己该恨这个人的，就想是催眠一样，每天和自己说一百次，结果还是控制不住冲动去找他，待在他身边，拥抱他，触摸他。  
索尔伸手摸上了洛基消瘦不少的脸，心里还控制不住的想怎么又瘦了。许多话在嘴边停了好久，几次想说，却不知道怎么表达，复杂的看了一眼洛基，最终还是说了出来，“你愿意，可我不愿意。”  
洛基愣在那里好久了，尴尬的沉默，索尔躲避着洛基突然炽热的视线，本能的别过头想把他从自己身上推开，洛基却一把掰过他的脑袋狠狠怼了上去。  
嘴唇紧紧贴合在一起，牙齿磕磕绊绊撞击着，舌头撬开了索尔的嘴吧伸了进去，灵活的卷起了索尔的舌头，修长的手指捧着索尔的脸，极具攻击性的一吻，omega的信息素陡升，索尔一头雾水，还没来得及反应过来，下身就已经有了反应，洛基已经开始解自己的衣服了。  
“时间不多你快点儿，外面的守卫已经被人支开了，没人会来这里。”洛基快速的说着什么索尔没听清，手指飞快的解开了自己的裤头，索尔还没来得及做出回应，洛基的手指就摸到了自己胯部。  
“别，你怎么了？”索尔此刻却有些畏缩，他不是不明白洛基的意思，他只是害怕直面这种感情。自己的纠结痛苦是一回事，一旦接受了，就代表着自己放下了过去的一切，还没来得及犹豫，突然就觉得龟头被什么温热的东西裹了进去。  
“你别，后面太紧了，这里什么都没有。”索尔喘息着说道，洛基已经扶着索尔的阴茎，缓缓用后穴，吞吐着硕大的龟头，“我说了，时间不多，抓紧点儿 ”洛基依旧重复着那句话，和以前的床上放浪的模样不同，索尔第一次感觉到这人如此坚决，顺势扣住他的腰，碍于洛基肚子里的孩子，缓缓的插了进去。  
两人紧紧抱在一起，互相胡乱的亲吻，汗水交织在一起，索尔脏兮兮的头发被揉的乱七八糟的，结实的肌肉上满是细密的汗珠，洛基缓慢的挪动着屁股，小穴已经完全吞下了巨大，所有的褶皱都被撑开了，囊袋磨蹭着屁股，双腿跪在索尔身侧，紧实的大腿控制不住的打颤。  
索尔不敢动作太大，压抑着疯狂的欲望缓慢的抽动阴茎，淫液不断流了出来，打湿了两人的体毛，守卫随时可能回来，洛基加快了挪动的速度，孩子似乎也感觉到了父亲的关照，格外的安心。  
索尔的大掌伸进了洛基的衣服里面，外袍耷拉在地面上，里面墨绿的衣服被扯的七零八落，洛基面色潮红，嘴角还残留着唾液，昏暗的地牢里一双绿色的眼睛却炯炯有神。粗糙的指腹掐了一下奶头，惹得洛基一声惊呼，屁股不自觉的夹紧了，索尔下体快感激增，差点儿被夹的射出来，一口咬上了omega的腺体，阴茎狠狠向里面撞了一下洛基腰一软塌在了索尔身上。  
阴茎快速压抑的在小穴里抽插不敢太过放肆，囊袋啪啪向上撞击白白嫩嫩的翘臀，洛基一口咬上了索尔的肩膀，忍着不敢出声，后穴被啪啪打的一直流口水，混乱之中一片黏湿，阴暗的地牢里信息素相互纠缠，阿斯加德的王完全放下了自己的身份，真挚热切的爱这个男人，无关情欲，这场压抑混乱的性爱更像是一场表白，代表着阿斯加德的王，真正成了索尔的人，愿意陪着他一起低入尘埃，“你爱我吗？”洛基流着泪哽咽的问道。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
